Yo te admiro
by Belle Star 1
Summary: Una niña, Amy Rose, sólo quería algo más que nada en el mundo: conocer al héroe Sonic, el erizo. Para ello, emprendería un viaje para buscarlo, pese a todos los obstáculos que se presentaron. No sólo se conformaría con un autógrafo; ella también quería ayudarlo con su lucha contra el doctor Robotnik. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen como esperaba. Ambientado en Sonic CD. One-shot.


**Saludos.**

 **Siempre quise escribir un _fanfic_ sobre mi primer héroe de los videojuegos pero no se me ocurría nada, hasta que una idea me vino de repente. Otra cosa que quería hacer era un _One_ _shot_ , y aquí está el resultado.**

 **Este capítulo único está ambientado en los sucesos del juego _Sonic the Hedgehog CD_ , del año 1993, así que no creo que sea necesario el aviso de que hay _spoilers_.**

 **Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer.**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Sonic y sus personajes pertenecen al Sonic Team.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

La noticia se había extendido por todo Mobius: un chico había logrado detener a la amenaza llamada Ivo Robotnik y a todo su arsenal de máquinas y robots de diferente forma y función. No sólo frustró los planes del malvado científico, sino que también consiguió proteger al tesoro del planeta: las esmeraldas del Caos. Para que esto no fuera producto de la imaginación de cada relatador, el periódico se encargó de publicar esta hazaña histórica junto con una fotografía del justiciero. Fue así que una pequeña eriza llamada Amy Rose conoció al héroe, Sonic el erizo.

Pero ella no se conformaba con una imagen y saber un poco de su historia; no, nada de eso. Lo que Amy quería más en el mundo era conocerlo en persona y poder ser su amiga, para empezar. Cada vez que le planteaba su deseo a su familia, sus padres le decían que era difícil poder llevarlo a cabo y, si él eligió luchar solo, quizá era porque no quería amigos. Esto le daba mucho en qué pensar a la eriza de pelaje rosado, pero a ella no se le podía sacar esa idea de la cabeza, por más que sus padres también insistieran a que lo dejara. Las cosas se ponían complicadas ya que la familia Rose era unida y no tenían tiempo ni recursos para recorrer el mundo buscando a ese erizo azul, poseedor de una velocidad que rompía la barrera del sonido.

Esto deprimía a la niña de unos ocho años, quien no sabía qué hacer. Después de mucho pensar, durante una mañana, ella se decidió por una opción arriesgada…

—¡Quiero ir a buscarlo! —exclamó mientras que su familia desayunaba tranquilamente, con lo que se atragantaron por un momento ante esa sorpresa.

—Amy, ya lo discutimos —comenzó diciendo con paciencia su madre—. No puedes ir.

—Además, es muy peligroso —agregó su padre—. Seguramente, debe haber por ahí más artilugios del doctor Robotnik.

—Pero, quiero ir —insistió la niña con ojos humedecidos—. Siento que puedo lograrlo.

—Pero, Amy, si fueras, no tienes nada para defenderte —explicó su mamá con voz quebrada al ver a su hija estaba a punto de romper a llorar—. Aun no te enseñamos nuestras habilidades. ¿Por qué no esperas un par de años?

—¿Por qué son tan malos? ¿Por qué no pueden confiar en mí?

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —preguntó ya cansado su papá—. Porque no queremos perderte. No queremos que termines como tu hermano, donde sea que esté.

Eso fue un duro golpe para ellos; el hermano mayor de Amy había desaparecido hacía un año y supusieron a que fue uno de tantos secuestrados que el científico obeso los utilizó para sus robotizaciones. Como sus padres tenían razón, la chica rosada se marchó a su habitación, arrastrando los pies y derramando lágrimas. Pese a todas las advertencias y razones para mantener a la niña en el círculo familiar, ella sentía que podía ser capaz de lograr su cometido y otra idea cruzó por su mente: escaparse.

Fue así que Amy se preparó llevando una mochila con lo que creía necesario y vistiendo con una blusa verde, pollera anaranjada y un par de zapatillas azules con suela y puntas blancas. Por supuesto, ella no se olvidaría de su diadema de color rojo, su favorita, y de sus guantes blancos que estaban de moda; luego salió de su casa a horas de la madrugada. Algo que sí ella había desarrollado fue correr rápido, aunque no superaba la velocidad de Sonic, y de esta manera, se alejó de la ciudad para buscar por zonas casi inhabitadas.

De esta forma, la eriza rosada fue buscando a su héroe, siguiendo las indicaciones que las personas le decían, aunque muchas veces no lo encontraba donde se suponía que estaba. Ella pensaba en esa posibilidad ya que estaba lidiando con alguien que podía cruzar ciudades en cuestión de segundos. Por momentos también circulaba por su cabeza que nunca podría alcanzarlo y esto la entristecía pero, al recordar que el erizo azul nunca se había rendido pese a todos los riesgos que superó, ella tampoco se daría por vencida.

Luego de meses de búsqueda y decepciones, un dato la había llevado a una zona de palmeras, junto a un desfiladero que formaban numerosas cascadas. El lugar era hermoso pero se notaba que aquel científico ya había pasado por allí: unos pequeños robots en forma de insectos merodeaban por los alrededores. La joven Rose no lo pensó dos veces y se alejó de estos seres mecánicos, sin embargo, estos percibieron la presencia de la intrusa. Ahora ella estaba escapando tan rápido como podía y, a veces, algunos de estos atacaban intentando incrustar su gran aguijón pero, al esquivarlos, terminaban en el suelo.

La desesperación por huir y eludir al mismo tiempo, llevó a Amy a no darse cuenta que iba directo hacia una roca, la cual la hizo tropezar y caer al suelo bruscamente. Al tratar de levantarse, aquellos robots parecidos a un mosquito cayeron en picada para clavarse en la ropa de la chica para poder inmovilizarla. Por mucho que forcejeaba, la eriza no podía liberarse pero, por suerte, las creaciones de Robotnik la dejaron en paz. Pasaron horas y ella seguía en el suelo. Por más que gritara a todo pulmón pidiendo ayuda, nadie podía escucharla.

—¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? —se preguntó ella entre lágrimas—. Ahora más robots vendrán por mí y me convertirán en uno de ellos. Al final parece que mis padres tenían razón. Creo que debí esperar unos años para que pueda aprender a defenderme.

—Lo que pasa es que no deberías estar aquí sola —dijo una voz que alarmó a la chica, quien difícilmente movió la cabeza tratando de ver de dónde venía; ella sólo pudo ver un par de zapatillas rojas—. Déjame que te ayude.

—Gracias —dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando se reincorporaba y, al ver a su salvador cara a cara, abrió sus ojos como platos y las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó al ver a la chica en ese estado tan raro—. ¿Estás bien?

—No lo puedo creer. ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres Sonic! —gritó Amy y fue a abrazar con fuerza al erizo.

—No tenías fuerzas para liberarte, pero sí para ahorcarme —comentó él con la voz entrecortada—. ¡Qué modo de tratarme después de que te ayudé!

—No sabes lo que pasé por buscarte. Pero todo valió la pena; te encontré por fin.

La rosada se extrañó al no oír nada de parte del chico azul y, al verlo a la cara, comprendió lo que pasaba: no podía respirar. Inmediatamente lo liberó de su agarre y pudo ver cómo el erizo retrocedió unos pasos, mirándola con temor. Ella se disculpó, mostrándose apenada, y se presentó. Una parte del miedo se le desvaneció al joven de púas azules.

—Amy, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa. " _Eggman_ " está haciendo de las suyas de nuevo y este lugar tiene algo que ver con su plan.

—Pero, ¿no puedo ir contigo? Yo también sé correr rápido. Quiero ayudarte.

—No necesito ayuda —respondió con cierta arrogancia—. Admito que fue bastante difícil pelear con ese doctor bigotón, pero yo me las arreglo solo. Vete a casa, Amy, y no insistas.

Los ojos de la chica comenzaban a empañarse; no podía creer que su héroe fuera así de malvado y no sabía bien qué hacer. En un segundo, el azul le dirigió una mirada seria y se alejó de allí a toda velocidad, dejando a la rosada algo decepcionada. Recién ella reaccionó a los cinco minutos, luego de analizar bien lo sucedido, con lo que decidió insistir e intentar de nuevo poder convencerlo de que él necesitaba un equipo. Caminando, Amy siguió las huellas de aquellas zapatillas rojas, teniendo cuidado de no ser presa de ningún robot.

Por supuesto, ella no era experta en rastreo con lo que perdió las pistas en poco tiempo, sin embargo, y siguiendo un nuevo camino, se las ingenió bien para llegar a otro lugar. Pero no se trataba de un paraíso terrenal. Todo lo contrario; era una ciudad en dónde sólo había creaciones de aquel doctor calvo y, por lo tanto, un lugar peligroso. En la entrada, no se veía a ningún aparato dañino y, sin olvidar que debía tener cuidado, la eriza se adentró a la zona. Lo que ella no esperaba era reencontrarse con el chico de púas azules. La cara de sorpresa de él estaba para ser fotografiado pero, cuando ella quiso ir tras él, la chica sintió una horrible sensación fría debajo de sus costillas.

Amy soltó un grito de terror que luego se intensificó al ver que estaba a varios metros del suelo. Por más que pataleara, ella no conseguía dejar de flotar y, se asustó aún más cuando se dio cuenta que una serie de garras la estaba sosteniendo. Al tratar de ver qué cosa la había atrapado, la chica centró su atención en su héroe, quien intentaba sacarla de aquel aprieto. Sin embargo, la situación se vio complicada cuando la damisela alcanzó más altura y se fue alejando rápidamente, con lo que le fue imposible alcanzarla.

—¡Amy! —gritó Sonic, ya que no podía hacer más, mientras ella se perdía en el horizonte, y eso fue lo último que la rosada pudo ver y oír antes de desmayarse.

Una parte de su rostro ya había tenido más que suficiente del frío que hizo que se despertara, y ella se encontró con que estaba en una oscura habitación iluminada con tubos fluorescentes. Difícilmente, la eriza se puso de pie ya que tenía parte del cuerpo aun adormilado y se puso a buscar una salida con desesperación. Logró hallar con esa oscuridad una gran puerta metálica, como todo lo que había alrededor, y al no poder abrirla, comenzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

—No hagas eso —dijo una voz extraña con lo que Amy dio un respingo por el susto al escuchar eso en medio del silencio—. Lo único que conseguirás es lastimarte.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó ella con temor, mirando hacia todas partes.

—Soy Sonic… —respondió aquella voz proveniente de un ser con ojos rojos, con lo que la chica desconfió porque conocía el tono del erizo—. Metal Sonic.

Quien se presentó se colocó bajo la tenue luz para mostrarse: era un robot muy parecido al mobian veloz, pero con la esclerótica negra y los irises rojos, entre lo más llamativo. Aún la joven Rose seguía atemorizada, y con toda razón: descubrió que fue ese ser mecánico quien la secuestró al fijarse en las manos de este. Ella quiso salir de allí por más que nada en el mundo pero la puerta era automática y no sabía cómo abrirla. Aquel autómata no le daba confianza y sentía que podía matarla en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué no me dejan salir? —protestó a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas aunque se sintió algo tonta por haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida—. No hice nada malo.

—Esto es una trampa, por si no te has dado cuenta —respondió de mala gana mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Te usaremos para atraparlo a él, a esa horrible copia que se cree lista.

—¿Atrapar a Sonic? ¿Por qué?

—Porque arruinó los planes del doctor hace meses, consiguiendo las Esmeraldas del Caos —explicó en tono molesto al decir cosas tan obvias—. Y qué mejor manera de atraerlo secuestrando a su amiga.

—¿Crees que soy su amiga? —preguntó ella esperanzada, aunque eso se desvaneció en un segundo—. La verdad es que me gustaría serlo. Él no quiso mi ayuda, a pesar de que recorrí casi medio mundo buscándolo, y…

—¿No podrías cerrar la boca por un rato? ¡Tu voz chillona me está causando cortocircuitos!

Amy Rose se calló de inmediato; no quería hacer enojar a ese robot. Ella se acomodó en un rincón y poniéndose a llorar en silencio. Metal Sonic aprovechó la calma para salir de la habitación y, al ver que sí se podía salir, la chica corrió para tratar de escapar pero la puerta seguía igual de blindada. Por ello, la eriza volvió al oscuro rincón a abrazar sus rodillas.

Cuidar de la pequeña prisionera era una tarea denigrante para el erizo artificial, así que fue a buscar a su creador para pedirle que le encomiende otra actividad. Volando a escasos centímetros del suelo, por pasillos zigzagueantes, él llegó a donde estaba el científico de oscuros lentes. En sí, el azulado se arriesgaba a quejarse ante el hombre pero quizá tendría suerte. No podía saberlo si no lo intentaba, así que se adentró al taller (en donde Ivo pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo fabricando robots), y se colocó a su lado, esperando a que notara su presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí, montón de lata? ¿Acaso no te dije que cuidaras de la rata rosada? —preguntó con rudeza, luego de terminar de soldar.

—Así es, doctor. Sólo que supongo que no hace falta. La habitación está herméticamente cerrada, con lo que la prisionera no podrá escapar —explicó el erizo de metal, hablando con respeto y olvidando las palabras ofensivas—. Y quería saber si podría ayudarlo en otra cosa.

El hombre experto en máquinas resopló y se puso a pensar; una mala señal.

—No —respondió simplemente al principio—, tienes que quedarte a cuidar de que no se mate. No sería un secuestro si el rehén muere. Así que ve a echarle un ojo.

Metal Sonic no dijo nada y volvió por dónde vino, sólo para pasar las horas y días más aburridos de su corta vida. Amy Rose era una máquina de hablar y, cuando se ponía insoportable, el mobian metálico le lanzaba unas palabras hirientes y se iba de la habitación por un rato. Cuando el azulado ya se había decidido a estrangular a la chica, la voz de Robotnik en el altavoz decía que era tiempo de sacarla de allí. La había salvado la campana, y sin perder ni un segundo, él tomó a la eriza como pudo y salió volando a toda velocidad.

Las cosas empeoraban para Amy ya que, después de un tiempo, ella terminó atada a un poste, en medio de la gran carretera abierta _Stardust_ y luego la abandonaron. Ella comenzó a gritar, pero nadie pasaba por allí y, por lo tanto, nadie podía ayudarla. El frío de la noche hizo que ella no forcejeara tanto y decidió guardar silencio antes de quedarse afónica, hasta que algo esperanzador apareció. Su héroe se hizo presente, sonriendo de manera arrogante, quien miraba hacia atrás, donde el villano no pudo evitar darle un disparo con láser por error al erizo de ojos rojos. La chica tuvo que llamar su atención para que notara que necesita ayuda.

—Amy, ¿pero qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sonic sorprendido mientras la desataba.

—Sonic, pudiste salvarme —contestó una vez libre de ataduras y fue a abrazarlo, aunque no tan fuerte, como la primera vez—. Gracias —dijo susurrando y derramó un par de lágrimas.

Esta vez el chico no intentó apartarla; sabía bien lo que es estar en la guarida de Eggman, por ello, dejó que la rosada se desahogara. Por un lado, fue una suerte de verla sana y salva, y no convertida en un cyborg, y por otro, también pasó por su mente el hecho de que la chica lo iba a seguir hasta el fin del mundo. Él no sabía cómo solucionar este dilema: aún tenía que detener los planes de aquel científico y, seguramente, la eriza la estorbaría. No podía volver a amenazarla porque eso no fue de ayuda, hasta que una idea le surgió.

—Amy —llamó el erizo con calma, la nombrada se puso en frente de él—. Como no podré dejarte sola en este lugar, tendré que pedirte que me acompañes.

Una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña Rose y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría.

—No te decepcionaré —respondió con seguridad mientras hacía una reverencia.

Fue así que Sonic y Amy emprendieron un viaje a través de la gran fábrica y guarida, propiedad del doctor Robotnik, donde se encontraron con todo tipo de peligros, aunque el primero se las ingenió para no exponer a la chica.

Después de vencer al villano y de poner a salvo a las Piedras del Tiempo, Sonic dejó a Amy en un lugar seguro, pero ella se juró que se prepararía mejor para ayudarlo a salvar a Mobius.


End file.
